


Sensibility

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хокуто потрясающе чувствительное тело. Джесси понимает это с первой их встречи, с первого прикосновения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensibility

У Хокуто потрясающе чувствительное тело. Джесси понимает это с первой их встречи, с первого прикосновения и прохладного дыхания на разбитых костяшках – как маленькому ребенку – когда Джесси обрабатывает их перекисью, а Хокуто болезненно морщится.

Хокуто приводит в пункт скорой помощи девушка, которую он, видимо, защитил от хулиганов в темном переулке. Она похожа на сотни таких же, но в Джесси что-то щелкает от её непринужденных жестов, будь то касание пальцев по загорелой коже Хокуто или то, как она кладет ладонь ему на плечо. Джесси мысленно усмехается. Он знает только его имя, видит в первый и наверняка в последний раз, но почему-то чувствует ревность, незаметную, ненавязчивую.

\- Вот и всё, - говорит он, закрепляя бинт и позволяя Хокуто подняться. – Заживёт через пару дней, если будешь беречься.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Хокуто и кивает.

Они с девушкой идут к выходу, а у самых дверей Хокуто оборачивается, но видит лишь спину медбрата и как бы невзначай подмечает, что он очень высокий.

Вторая встреча почти похожа на первую с той разницей, что Хокуто приходит один. Джесси смотрит на глубокий вырез футболки, открывающий ключицы, и непроизвольно сглатывает. За три недели Хокуто подстригся, и его волосы разметались красивым беспорядком от уличного ветра. У него красивые полные губы, над которыми расположились две милые родинки. А еще у него странный взгляд, глаза в глаза – внимательный, но стоит чуть прикрыть веки или посмотреть себе под ноги – он становится томным и соблазнительным.

\- Я смотрю, ты хулиган, - шутит Джесси, обрабатывая новые раны на той же руке, дуя на них после каждого прикосновения ваты с перекисью. Хокуто по-прежнему морщится, и Джесси находит это весьма забавным. – Такими темпами станешь нашим постоянным клиентом.

\- Ну, стану, и что с того? Можно подумать, я особенный, чтобы меня тут запомнили.

Джесси откладывает вату и берет бинт, аккуратно перевязывая руку Хокуто. У него короткие пальцы с широкими суставами между первой и второй фалангой против длинных ровных пальцев Джесси. А еще он почти незаметно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда руки прикасаются к коже, и почти так же незаметно тянется за ними, словно за магнитом. Джесси замечает еще с первой встречи, но сейчас, когда они только вдвоем, это особенно бросается в глаза.

\- Ты живешь где-то неподалеку, да? – переводит тему разговора Джесси, поднимая глаза и замирая на секунду. Хокуто смотрит прямо на него, а потом отводит взгляд чуть в сторону.

\- Ммм, да, в паре кварталов отсюда.

\- Ходишь на допзанятия, наверное, в эту сторону? И по пути сюда заскакиваешь.

Хокуто прыскает от смеха, но кивает. Джесси заканчивает с повязкой и как бы невзначай проводит пальцами по чужому запястью. Хокуто запоминает это мимолетное движение как нечто волнующее, потому сердце начинает биться учащенно. Он смотрит на Джесси, но тот словно не замечает этого.

\- Береги руки. Заживут через пару дней, - улыбается он, поднимаясь, и собирает инструменты обратно в аптечку.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит его Хокуто и собирается уйти, но в какой-то момент останавливается. Он задумывается ровно на четыре секунды и всё-таки уходит.

Джесси смотрит ему в спину и подмечает, что у Хокуто красивая походка, уверенная и словно бросающая вызов.

Никто из них не предполагает, что третья встреча будет столь неожиданной.

Хокуто залетает в кафешку и ерошит мокрые от дождя волосы, стряхивая с них капли, прежде чем обвести взглядом помещение и не обнаружить ни одного свободного столика. Он разочарованно вздыхает, но решает попытать судьбу и идет к незнакомому парню, в одиночестве сидящему спиной к входу.

\- Можно присесть? – робко интересуется Хокуто и не сдерживает смешка, когда незнакомец поворачивает к нему голову. – Джесси?

\- Ну и дела, - улыбается он и кивает напротив. – Как-то часто мы стали встречаться. И я разве представлялся?

\- Я видел твоё имя на бейджике, - Хокуто садится за стол, стягивая мокрую кожанку, вешая её на спинку стула, и расслабляется. – Просто Джесси? Я Хокуто, Мацумура Хокуто. Будем знакомы, раз такое дело.

Он протягивает руку и крепко сжимает пальцы Джесси, чуть наклоняясь вперед. Возможно, это происходит неосознанно и Хокуто даже не замечает этого. А еще Джесси осознаёт, что у него очень красивая и теплая улыбка.

Хокуто заказывает чашку горячего чая. На нем светло-серая футболка с широким вырезом, и он небрежным жестом убирает прилипшие к шее волосы. Джесси опускает глаза, когда понимает, что слишком долго смотрит, и водит пальцами по краю чашки.

\- Как твои руки?

\- Всё в порядке.

На некоторое время наступает молчание. Джесси упорно что-то разглядывает на дне чашки, а Мацумура не отрывает взгляда от окна с дождевыми потеками, делающими темные улицы словно фантастическими, раскрашивая их искаженными отблесками ночного освещения. Приносят чай.

\- Хокуто…

\- Джесси…

И они снова замолкают, глупо улыбаясь.

\- Давай ты, - первым откликается Джесси и делает глоток из чашки.  
Мацумура не знает, какой из вопросов задать первым. Он сомневается пару секунд, прежде чем озвучить самый, пожалуй, интересующий.

\- Где ты живешь?

\- На самом деле далеко, восемь остановок отсюда. Поэтому каждый день стараюсь не пропустить автобус. Последний в ту сторону идет в половину девятого. А ты значит в паре кварталов?

Хокуто кивает и бросает быстрый взгляд на часы за спиной Джесси. Его удивляет, что такую мелочь запомнили. В процессе общения выясняется, что Джесси работает медбратом вот уже полгода, что он экстерном окончил школу и колледж, а сейчас учится на втором курсе университета. Заочно, конечно же.

\- Тебе сколько? Выглядишь так, будто младше меня, - смеется Хокуто, обнажая зубы-клыки, которые внезапно очень нравятся Джесси.

\- Двадцать будет.

\- Да ладно?! – восклицает Хокуто, не веря своим ушам, и откидывается на спинку стула. – У нас всего год разница, а ты школу и колледж экстерном закончил! Ты гений что ли?!

Джесси не отвечает, только смущенно улыбается и отставляет пустую чашку в сторону. Он снова смотрит на вырез серой футболки. Дождь за окном не прекращается.

\- Ладно, был рад знакомству, но мне пора. Автобус скоро…

\- Ты уже двадцать пять минут, как пропустил его, - небрежно замечает Хокуто, отворачиваясь к окну.

\- Значит, пойду пешком.

\- Восемь остановок?! – удивляется Мацумура, складывая руки на груди. – Не смеши меня. Могу предложить переночевать у меня. Что? – он разводит руками, когда Джесси удивленно вскидывает бровь. – До меня всего три.

\- Ты всегда такой?

\- Какой? – спрашивает Хокуто, вытирая волосы полотенцем, стоя перед зеркалом в тонких спортивных штанах. Джесси смотрит на него, подпирая спиной дверной косяк.

\- Наивный. Приглашаешь незнакомого человека, к себе домой, не задумываясь. А может я маньяк какой?

Мацумура закатывает глаза и фыркает, а потом швыряет в Джесси скомканное полотенце.

\- Это третья встреча, так что ты уже не незнакомец, это раз. Ты не похож на маньяка, это два. А еще мне вполне достаточно одной встречи, чтобы позволить тебе быть в моем доме. – Хокуто внимательно смотрит на Джесси – глаза в глаза – и чувствует, как щеки почему-то начинают краснеть. – Это три.

Джесси бросает полотенце, что держит в руках, на пол и подходит к Мацумуре почти вплотную. Он чувствует, как Хокуто тянется к нему, к чужому горячему телу, и очень хочет приложить ладонь к его груди, чтобы ощутить сердцебиение. Интересно, оно такое же быстрое, как у самого Джесси?

\- Ты сказал, что тебе достаточно одной встречи, чтобы позволить мне быть в твоем доме? Скажи, Хокуто, что мне еще позволено? – Джесси кажется, что в глазах у него пляшут искры. А еще что воздух между ним и Хокуто медленно, но верно раскаляется и пышет жаром.

Он кладет ладонь чуть ниже выступающих ключиц Мацумуры и смотрит, как чуть опускаются веки - Хокуто прикусывает нижнюю губу. Джесси медленно опускает руку ниже, чувствуя дрожь, и улыбается.

\- Ты такой чувствительный, - шепчет Джесси, спускаясь ниже, но тут Мацумура хватает его за запястье и останавливает. Ладонь застывает на напряженном животе. – В чем дело?

Сердце больно стучит о ребра, и Хокуто кажется, будто он задохнется, если продолжит. В чем дело? Да в этой чертовой чувствительности дело. С ним нельзя быть таким медленным, с ним нельзя так.

Вместо ответа Хокуто притягивает Джесси к себе, путаясь пальцами в волосах, и сминает губы поцелуем. Он резок и быстр – Джесси болезненно вздыхает от такого напора, но не сдается. Обнаженная горячая спина встречается с пронзительно холодным зеркалом, и Мацумура шипит, приглушенно и низко, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Джесси.

Джесси стряхивает с себя руки и крепко прижимает их за запястья по бокам Хокуто, коленом упираясь ему между ног - Хокуто обездвижен, грудь часто вздымается в такт дыханию. Он бегло облизывается и тянется к Джесси, приподнимаясь на носочках, но тот уворачивается и припадает губами к шее, поглаживая загорелую кожу языком.

Мацумура стонет в голос и закрывает глаза, зажмуриваясь до калейдоскопа разноцветных пятен и спиралей. Он выгибается, раз за разом скользя пахом по колену Джесси, и почти ничего соображает. Мысли как в тумане, он хочет большего, он хочет всего и сразу, но Джесси чертовски медлителен. У него поразительно мягкие губы, «как у девчонки», думает Хокуто, хотя не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как там у девчонок на самом деле.

Джесси освобождает руки и кладет их на бедра Хокуто, не останавливая его попыток двигаться. Ему до головокружения это нравится, как и то, что чужие пальцы гладят загорелую кожу везде, где могут дотянуться. Мацумура стонет ему в губы, и окончательно теряется в том сумасшествии, что накрывает его, подобно цунами. В возбужденном мозгу пульсирует «don’t stop», пальцы на бедрах обжигают даже через ткань, горячее дыхание сушит губы, лишая кислорода, и Хокуто задыхается.

Он крепко обвивает руками Джесси за шею, утыкаясь носом в плечо, и тяжело дышит, продолжая двигать бедрами. Напряжение растет с каждой секундой, Хокуто уже не дышит, а рывками глотает воздух, и коротко всхлипывает. Джесси подгадывает момент, и прижимает дрожащего Хокуто к телу, сцепляя пальцы на пояснице чуть выше линии штанов.

Он терпеливо ждет, пока дыхание Мацумуры не станет ровным, и заставляет поднять голову. У Хокуто томный глубокий взгляд, капельки пота выступили над губой, а на щеках бледнеющий румянец.

\- Мне так много позволено. Я польщен, - загадочно улыбается Джесси и скользит ладонями от поясницы к вспотевшим лопаткам.

\- Заткнись, - Хокуто делает глубокий вдох и пытается восстановить нормальный ритм сумасшедшего сердца.

Джесси толкает его, впечатывая спиной в зеркало, и Мацумура вздрагивает от холода. Он всё еще держит руки сцепленными за шеей Джесси и думает, что никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Такой простой жест, но от него сносит крышу. И взгляд глаза в глаза, пока Хокуто не накрывает смущением.

\- Кажется, кому-то снова надо в душ, - усмехается Джесси и целует Мацумуру в нос. – Интересно, что еще ты мне позволишь?

Хокуто кривит губы и с сожалением расцепляет руки, позволяя Джесси отстраниться. Он плетется в душ, понимая, что впервые кончил вот так, и щеки опять горят.

Вода приятно скатывается по спине, смывая следы недавнего напряжения, но стоит об этом только вспомнить, как ноги тут же подкашиваются и кровь приливает к щекам.

\- Чёрт…, - Хокуто закусывает губу и тянется рукой к напряженному члену, обхватывая его пальцами. Он очень надеется, что шум воды заглушит стоны и зажмуривается, щекоча длинными ресницами кожу.

Перед глазами Джесси, слишком худой и высокий для почти двадцатилетнего парня, но Хокуто думает не об этом. У Джесси по-девчоночьи пухлые и мягкие губы, пахнущие спелой вишней, от которых мысли становятся похожими на густое вишневое варенье. Джесси чертовски сильно пахнет лекарствами и ночными улицами, мокрыми после очередного проливного дождя.

У Хокуто дыхание сбивается и во рту пересыхает. Он упирается свободной ладонью в скользкий кафель и почти до боли прикусывает губу, утыкаясь лбом в сгиб локтя. Вода скатывается по спине и ногам, тонкими змейками извивается по груди и животу.

У Джесси красивые сильные руки с цепкими пальцами, и Хокуто представляет эти руки вместо своих. Джесси весь такой идеально-правильный по частям, что Хокуто не понимает, как он может быть таким нескладным в целом с его длинными руками и ногами. Но при этом Хокуто знает, что вот такого Джесси, целого, слишком высокого и худого для двадцатилетнего, он нестерпимо хочет. До искр из глаз, царапин и синяков на коже.

Хокуто чувствует, как его накрывает, как подкашиваются колени, и ладонь скользит по мокрому кафелю. Мысли подернуты молочно-туманной дымкой, и он почти готов провалиться в полутьму, но этого сделать не дают сильные руки, сомкнувшиеся на животе и щекочущий поцелуй в плечо.

\- Без меня наслаждаешься? Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо…

Джесси действительно сильный. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость и худобу, он без труда удерживает Хокуто почти на весу, пока тот приходит в себя, и даже умудряется целовать плечи и шею, не скрытую мокрыми прядями.

\- Ты красивый, Хокуто, - шепчет он на ухо, едва касаясь его губами, и тихо смеется. – Ты очень красиво стонешь моим именем. Я хочу ещё это услышать.

Мацумура заливается краской. Ему кажется, что вода стала кипятком и обжигает кожу везде, где прикасается Джесси. Ему кажется это неправильным и в то же время таким естественно-верным, что он перестаёт понимать себя и решает оставить всё инстинктам и желаниям.

\- Так чего ты ждёшь, Джесси? Действуй…

Хокуто разворачивают лицом и прижимают к холодной мокрой стене. Он сцепляет пальцы за шеей Джесси – снова. Словно из ниоткуда появляются силы, открывается второе, или какое там по счету дыхание и они тянутся друг к другу как магниты. Мацумура всё так же резок и настойчив, и Джесси это принимает – кусает губы до болезненных вздохов; целует до головокружения, лишая кислорода, заставляя задыхаться, и расчерчивает загорелую кожу яркими широкими полосами страсти.

\- Джесси…, - с губ Мацумуры срывается стон-просьба, но его снова целуют, не дав закончить.

\- Рано ещё. Держись за меня.

Джесси приподнимает его за бедра, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, и хитро улыбается – Хокуто инстинктивно скрещивает ноги позади него. Почему-то у Хокуто мелькает мысль, что Джесси не раз так делал, иначе не объяснить его странную уверенность. Щеки снова краснеют, и он опускает ресницы.

\- Ооо, ты такой милый, когда смущаешься, - выдыхает Джесси, обжигая дыханием мочку уха. – Я так понимаю, у тебя еще не было такого, да?  
И Хокуто краснеет сильнее. Он ни за что не признается, что у него ещё никак не было.

\- Доверься, всё будет хорошо, - Джесси снова целует, на этот раз неспешно, словно пробуя на вкус, и Мацумура плавится, стекая по рукам Джесси вместе со струями воды все ещё работающего душа.

Джесси и правда медлителен, словно знает, что это у Хокуто первый раз. Он хочет доставить удовольствие и знает, как это сделать, а Хокуто чувствует себя в надежных руках. Но всё же он болезненно-испуганно вскрикивает, зажмуривается и прижимает ладонь ко рту, когда Джесси начинает входить.

\- Больно? – осторожно интересуется он, замирая. Джесси очень хочется погладить Хокуто по щеке, но руки напряжены и заняты, и он не уверен, сможет ли удержать его одной рукой даже с опорой в виде стены. Мацумура кивает, но положения не меняет. – Дурачок, надо было сказать, что это твой первый раз, я бы подготовил тебя.… Тогда просто расслабься. Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Ну же, Хокку…

Джесси снова начинает входить, и Хокуто прикусывает губу, зажмуриваясь так, что меж бровей залегает глубокая складка. Он не думал, что будет так больно, но и останавливаться тоже не хочет.

\- Не останавливайся… всё нормально…, - глухо шепчет Мацумура и крепко сжимает влажное плечо Джесси.

Желание прикоснуться, успокоить, заверить, что всё будет хорошо, оказывается настолько сильным, что Джесси принимает непростое решение и одним движением, полностью входит в Хокуто, получая от него скулящий стон сквозь зубы и глубоко впившиеся в плечо ногти. Почти сразу же он освобождает одну руку и отнимает ладонь от лица Мацумуры, насильно сминая губы поцелуем, пытаясь отвлечь от боли. Хокуто дрожит, но отвечает и действительно чувствует, как постепенно растворяются неприятные ощущения, сменяясь чем-то новым, пока еще неизвестным.

\- Вот так, хорошо, - улыбается Джесси, будто не замечая покрасневших глаз Хокуто, и гладит кончиками пальцев его по щеке. – А теперь просто расслабься, всё хорошо…

Джесси не спешит, он двигается медленно, наблюдая за реакцией Хокуто. Он не хочет сделать ему больно, но это неизбежно, и каждый раз, когда Мацумура хмурится – его целуют так пьяняще, что ни о чем другом он просто не в состоянии думать, и боль уходит на второй план. Он на самом деле чувствует себя в надежных руках и, наверное, осознание этого позволяет ему наконец-то полностью расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Когда с губ срывается именной стон, Джесси меняет темп, перехватывая Хокуто за поясницу - заставляет его прогнуться и получает на каждое прикосновение многократно усиленную отдачу. Мацумура неожиданно краснеет, словно стесняется этой своей чувствительности, но с Джесси всё кажется таким естественно-правильным, что он заталкивает это стеснение куда подальше, снова и снова выдыхая его имя.

У Хокуто темнеет в глазах, сменяясь серебристо-белыми фейерверками под закрытыми веками. Напряжение сковывает по рукам и ногам, и он не понимает ничего, кроме осознания полного удовольствия, заполнившего его до самых краёв. Чуть позже возвращаются чувства и звуки, и он осознает, что все еще прижат к стене, а Джесси шепчет на ухо «красивый».

Его осторожно ставят на ноги, но Мацумуре кажется, что он превратился в желе – всё шатается и плывет, да и колени дрожат – он опирается рукой о кафель. Джесси закрывает кран и наступает тишина, нарушаемая лишь редким звуком падающих на пол капель.

\- Я не дойду…

\- А кто сказал, что я дам тебе самому идти после такого? - усмехается Джесси, подхватывая Хокуто на руки и направляясь в спальню.

\- За воду будешь платить ты, - выдыхает Мацумура ему в ключицы и закрывает глаза. Нестерпимо хочется спать.

\- Тогда с тебя поздний вкусный ужин, - отвечает Джесси, бережно укладывая его в постель и ложась рядом. – А ещё никаких недомолвок. Не хочу, чтобы тебе в чем-то было больно или неприятно.

\- Договорились, - сонно бормочет Хокуто и засыпает.


End file.
